The present invention relates to remotely operated latchbolt mechanisms for locking and unlocking a fuel filler access door in a motor vehicle. Currently, it has been a popular accessory for a passenger car to provide for remotely operated locking and unlocking of the fuel filler access door and particularly to provide a solenoid operated latching mechanism that may be remotely energized for unlocking the fuel filler access door from the driver's position in the passenger compartment. Typically, the latching mechanism extends through an aperture in a well or recessed structure disposed on the inner surface of the vehicle body side with the fuel tank filler neck and cap extending into the well. An access doorway is provided in the vehicle body side; and, it is this doorway that is provided with a filler access door for closure. The latching mechanism typically extends into the vehicle trunk or luggage compartment when attached to the filler access well. This arrangement has proven to be troublesome in that it has been difficult to provide a water tight seal about the latching mechanism to prevent water from leaking around the mechanism and into the trunk or between a latch bolt and the carrier or plunger of the latching mechanism which supports the latchbolt.
It has thus been desired to provide a simple, effective and low-cost way or means of sealing the electrically controlled latching mechanism for an automotive fuel filler access door in a way which is reliable and easily installed during vehicle assembly.